The door-related parts of furniture hinges which are configured as hinge cups which can be sunk in the back of the door were originally made of plastic. These hinge cups were as a rule configured as insert cups which, in the area of the actual cup part to be pressed or hammered into the mortise in the door, were made over-size in proportion to the mortise, while circumferential ribs formed on the outside surface of the cup part with a saw-tooth-shaped cross section were to provide secure seating. In addition these plastic hinge cups were also frequently screwed to the door so as to further assure that the cup would be held in the door even if the wood of the door should fail. In the case of the metal hinge cups which have become increasingly popular of late and which do not have sufficient inherent elasticity for a reliable press fit in a mortise in wood doors, the cup part was then provided in its area facing the wall of the mortise with molded pieces of plastic. Furthermore, the metal hinges were also provided with a mounting flange lying against the inside of the door and reaching beyond the cup portion, in which at least one, preferably two bores were provided, through which the threaded shafts of fastening screws could be driven directly into holes in the back of the door or into plastic studs which could be pressed into corresponding holes in the door.
In all of these known hinge cups there are problems, insofar as they have to be installed either with suitable presses or by hammering them in place, so that removing them and reinstalling them is extremely problematic and time-consuming; in any case they can be installed only by craftsmen if the danger of damage to the mortise and/or holes in the door is to be avoided with the result that the hinges would no longer be held strongly enough on the door. On the other hand, there is an increase in the percentage of furniture sold unassembled, and of hinges as well, which are to be assembled by the purchaser himself, who as a rule is no carpenter. The cabinet walls and doors are sold packaged into compact bundles for shipment, with the hardware, and especially the hinges, packed separately. There is therefore a need for hinges which can be installed without difficulty even by unskilled persons and which can be disassembled, in case of a change in residence, for example, without the danger of damage to the wooden cabinet doors.